


The Talk

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [27]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily has the Talk with her thirteen year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 27/Uncomfortably Me  
> Date Posted: 7/26/13  
> Fandom: Pretty Little Liars  
> Rating: T+  
> Genre: Future Fic  
> Content Descriptors: Slight humor  
> Character Pairing: Mentioned Emily/Paige

                “Mo-om, you can’t be serious!” thirteen year old Annabel whined, looking anywhere but at her mother.

                “Annabel Leigh, don’t think for a second that I am going to enjoy this anymore than you, but it has to be done. Now sit down and listen up,” Emily Fields commanded.

                “Mama wouldn’t make me do this,” Annabel spit out. Emily glared at her daughter.

                “Is Mama here right now?” Emily countered. Paige McCullers was often away from home for long stretches at a time, training. Becoming a gold medalist in the Olympics didn’t happen overnight, and as a result of being gone a lot, Paige had a tendency to spoil her daughter. Unfortunately, this lead to Emily being the “mean parent”.

                “No,” Annabel said.

                “No,” Emily agreed.

                “But none of my friends have to!” Annabel said. Emily couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Really, Annabel? You don’t think your friends have done this? You want me to call up Aunt Spencer and ask if she’s done this with Claire? Or what about Aunt Hanna? You want to ask her if Caleb has done this with Tyler? Or, maybe Aunt Aria. You can take this phone right now, missy, and call her and ask if she’s done this with Daisy,” Emily demanded, handing her daughter the phone.

                “Mom!”

                “Or, you could just believe me when I tell you that THEY ALL HAVE. Your friends have to do the exact same thing. So sit down and listen to me.”

                “But I already know where babies come from!” Annabel yelled. Emily sighed.

                “Annabel, I am not suggesting that you don’t know where babies come from. But that doesn’t change the fact that you are my daughter and you are reaching a certain age. And, as a mother, I need to make sure you are aware of what’s going on with you and your body. Okay?” Emily asked.

                “Fine,” Annabel grumbled.

                “Good. Someday, possibly very soon, you are going to start having feelings that you aren’t used to. You’ve already had crushes, like Joshua, right?”

                Annabel blushed, and nodded.

                “All right. Well, you’re going to continue to have crushes, but they’re going to change. You’re going to start thinking about boys—or girls—in a different way. And boys—or girls—are going to start thinking about you in a different way. And sometime, you’re going to want to go on a date, which is perfectly normal. But, eventually, you’re going to start thinking about sex. I hope you don’t think about sex for a long, long, long, long time, but I’m not stupid. And when the time comes—hopefully when you’re forty—I don’t want you to be stupid about sex. I am not condoning someone your age having sex, but you need to know that facts. Do you know what condoms are?” Emily asked.

                “Mo-om!” Annabel yelled. At the look on Emily’s face, Annabel looked down at her lap.

                “Yes, I know what condoms are,” she said under her breath.

                “And what are condoms used for?”

                “To keep you from getting pregnant or sick.”

                “Yes! Condoms protect against pregnancy and STDs. When used correctly, they work about 98% of the time. But, especially when you are young and immature, the effectiveness usually goes down because they aren’t used correctly. What about the Pill? Do you know what that is?”

                “It keeps you from getting pregnant.”

                “Exactly. The Pill is a highly effective way to avoid pregnancy, as long as it is taken correctly. However, the Pill does not protect against STDs or HIV. Okay?”

                “Yes, Mom.”

                “The safest thing to do is use two forms of birth control when having sex, but even that isn’t 100%. The only way to protect yourself 100% against STDs and pregnancy is to not have sex. Any questions?” Emily asked, slightly out of breath.

                “Why did we have to talk about this when I’m not having sex?” Annabel asked. Emily smiled.

                “Because you need to be informed. I know you’re a smart girl and I know we have raised you to make good decisions. But we can’t expect you to make good decisions if you don’t know all of the facts. I’m glad you’re not having sex. I hope you don’t have sex for a VERY long time. But, I also want, when the day comes, for you to be able to make good, smart decisions. Okay?”

                “Okay,” Annabel agreed.

                “I love you, Annabel,” Emily said softly, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. Annabel smiled.

                “I love you too, Mom. Do you know when Mama’s going to be home?”

                Emily sighed. “She’s going to try to make it home next weekend, but she’s not positive that she can make it.”

                “I miss her. Do you miss her?” Annabel asked.

                “Every day. Your fall break is coming up. I was thinking maybe we could take a long weekend and go visit her. What do you think about that?”

                Annabel shrugged and started to walk out of the room. Emily pulled a folder out of her bag and took out a pile of health tests to grade.

                “Can I go over to Daisy’s?” Annabel asked suddenly, turning around on the stairway.

                “No,” Emily said without looking up. “It’s Tuesday, which means Aunt Aria and Uncle Ezra are on date night. Have you done your homework yet?”

                “Well, no, but…”

                “No buts. Sit down and do your homework,” Emily said, still grading the tests.

                “I miss Mama,” Annabel repeated. Emily sighed again and put down her pen.

                “I know, Annabel. I know you do. I do too. And I know that you think she wouldn’t make you have the talk, or do your homework, or eat your vegetables before dessert. But if she was home, she would. Believe me. She eats vegetable like they’re candy. But that’s beside the point. Get your homework done while I grade these tests and we’ll order in tonight, okay? And when Mama calls, you can tell her all about how evil I am for making sure my only daughter is well informed,” Emily said, shaking her head likely.

                “Sounds like a plan.”

                ***

                “Mama!” Annabel exclaimed on the phone later that night. “You’re NEVER going to believe what Mom made me do today…” 


End file.
